


Let the bad angels all fall down

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Эйнсли играет в куклы.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Let the bad angels all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам тизера ко второму сезону. В качестве названия использована строчка из песенки, что поется в тизере.

Куклы пьют чай из настоящего сервиза. Еще несколько дней назад мать только поджала бы губы на такую просьбу, но теперь — теперь сервиз выдан Эйнсли даже до того, как та озвучила свое пожелание полностью. 

Эйнсли понимает: матери некогда. Матери не до нее. Поэтому куклы пьют чай. Эйнсли разливает воображаемый кипяток в настоящие чашки, из которых еще совсем недавно пили гости, приходившие к родителям.

Куклы пьют чай, и Эйнсли напевает песенку, песня, может быть, не совсем подходит к чаепитию, но Эйнсли она нравится. Она не помнит, где ее слышала, но слова словно впечатались в память. Куклы пьют чай, и к чаю у них даже настоящие бисквиты, и никакие падшие ангелы не потревожат отныне их дом. Эйнсли почти уверена в этом.

Настоящий сервиз — не то что кукольный. Ложечки стучат о чашки совсем иначе. Эйнсли нравится этот звук. Он успокаивает. Ей не страшно, нет. Просто мир вокруг меняется, и она не может себе этого объяснить. Она знает, что Малкольму плохо, и мать сейчас волнует только Малкольм, но Эйнсли совсем не ревнует родителей к брату, даже папочку. Для папочки Малкольм — это всё. Малкольм — папочкин сын, но Эйнсли не жалко, она готова не просто разделить родительскую любовь с братом, но даже и немного уступить. Эйнсли отчаянно жаль самого Малкольма, она даже не представляет, что тот почувствует, когда она ему расскажет, что папочка больше не вернется. Это Эйнсли знает точно, совершенно точно, ведь ей сказала мама. Мама не обманет, значит, они теперь останутся только втроем. Эйнсли еще спросила, значит ли это, что папочка умер? Но мать лишь заплакала, и сквозь ее слезы Эйнсли отчетливо разобрала: «Да лучше бы он сдох». Тогда Эйнсли и получила сервиз.

Куклы пьют чай из настоящего сервиза. И Эйнсли сама размешивает воображаемый сахар в их чашках. Когда куклы не смотрят на нее, Эйнсли делает вид, будто добавляет в чашки что-то еще. Куклы, конечно, не замечают. Эйнсли продолжает размешивать воображаемый сахар. Она видела, что так делал папочка.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
